simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil:Aster09/@comment-24258073-20150910062224/@comment-1285070-20150910140210
Hi C.Syde65, First, thanks for your contribution to the french Sims wikia. Your changes have raised important points about our editorial line, therefore I discussed it with the other administrator of this wikia, Julien2660. ;Images An unborn baby, by definition, has no image, so there is no ambiguity about leaving or not the image in the infobox. However, the question arises about keeping it to talk about it in the article or not. In the case of the unborn baby Broke, the image seemed relevant to me because the baby is always the same (unless cheating). For the unborn baby Monty, indeed its characteristics will remain the same according to the genetic of its parents, but strictly speaking, it is not the same baby at each try. However, this can remain relevant so we'll maybe put the image back. Finally, about Tycho, the baby is very random in the PC version. The imported image is probably meant to represent Tycho in its PSP version but we are not really in favor of reconstructions made by fans with other games, we want a true in-game image even if the quality is lower. This is the same situation with Hannelore Landgraab, we do not want to use a portrait created with the PC version of The Sims 3 to represent a Sim from the console version. ;Glitchy Sims Another point I wanted to talk about and which is another editorial line difference with the English wiki is how glitchy Sims are treated. With Julien2660, we talked about it and we agreed that infoboxes are supposed to describe the Sim as it appears in its portrait and in-game, ie describe its phenotype regardless of its genotype. Glitchy Sims are a special case, they are not intended to be resurrected and by doing it, it is like the expression of other characteristics from those appearing in their portrait is forced. To remain consistent, we prefer to stick to what developers wanted to show us and tell us, that is to say, the portraits. However, following this discussion, we went directly in the game to see the situation, and we were surprised to discover, both of us, that the glitchy Sims are not glitchy anymore (or it seems like). As we now play with the version Ultimate Collection, we believe that these bugs have been fixed and now the glitchy Sims are displayed with the same characteristics as showed on their portraits, their hairstyle and clothing are random though. So there is no ambiguity anymore about what color to display in the infobox, etc. So we expect to talk about the old glitchy Sims and their hidden portraits in SimPE in the article but the infobox will only describe the Sim as it appears in the portrait and in-game. If you have the Ultimate Collection, we would be grateful that you test it too, or someone else from the English wiki, to ensure that those fixes really occurred and that is not language-dependant. (We resurrected the Sims with two different mods and with the Tombstone of L and D) ;Translation I saw in one of your summaries that you have already understood, indeed dark blue = bleus foncés and light blue = bleus clairs. Thanks!